Realize
by TwistedSky
Summary: Dean/Luna fic.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own the song and I don't own the characters. I wish I did. . . at least a girl can dream. Constructive criticism is needed and flames will be accepted humbly.

However, no arguments because you don't like my couple. If you don't like them, please don't read. By the way, this is a lead in into a normal (non-songfic) and drawn out fan fiction (Luna/Dean). But I won't do it unless I get at least a little positive encouragement. I depress easily (sorry).

I hope you enjoy ! - Chipmunkeys!

_Take time to realize that your warmth is crashing down on in_

_Take time to realize that I am on your side_

_Didn't I Didn't I tell you_

She was so crazy, but in a good way. Dean was once again musing about his newly found feelings for Luna.

Luna. Loony Lovegood, the girl who everyone used to make fun of. They didn't tease her as much as they did before, she had truly shown her strength in the battle against Voldemort. But still, it was Luna.

But the final battle wasn't when Dean had fallen in love with Luna. It had begun when Luna and Dean had stayed together after they had escaped from Malfoy Manor. At first he had been uncomfortable around her, but that hadn't lasted very long. She was such an amusing character. She brightened up everything around her. She was amazing. She was like a firefly.

_But I can't spell it out, for you _

_No it's never gonna be that simple_

_Though I can't spell it out for you_

It was funny to remember the countless uncomfortable conversations that he had been forced to take part of when he had been dating Ginny. Now that that he didn't have to spend time around her, ironically that was the only thing he actually wanted to do. But the ever perceptive Luna hadn't seemed to realize that he had had a change of feelings about her .

It wasn't as if Dean was going to make it easy on everyone and tell her how he felt about her. That would leave him open to a lot of pain. Luna might like someone else, in fact, she probably did. After everything that had happened in the past year, life was just too complicated.

_If you'd just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'd never find another._

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We 'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now_

The worst thing about how Dean felt about Luna was that he knew that they would be perfect for each other. He could feel it in his heart. Dean accepted Luna for who she was, many people wouldn't do that. Her unique way of looking at the world hadn't just rubbed off on him, it had changed him. Dean wanted to be the person who saved Luna from herself.

Dean wished that Luna would realize how amazingly that they would fit together, she was so strong and beautiful. He wanted to tell her how he felt, his secret was tearing him apart. Every time he saw her he thought his heart was going to break into a million pieces if he didn't tell her that he loved her.

_Take time to realize oh oh I'm on you side_

_Didn't I Didn't I tell you_

_Take time to realize ,oh oh , I'm on your side_

_Oh uh oh uh oh _

Sometimes Dean wondered if Luna had even realized that he enjoyed her ramblings. He would do anything for her, and she probably still thought that she was annoying. Dean no longer even remembered how it felt to feel that way in the first place.

Spending time with Luna warped your mind, but Dean took a strange satisfaction in knowing that he was a recipient of Luna's insane ramblings.

Spending time with Luna had made him almost believe that there actually were nargles.

_But I can't spell it out for you_

_No it's never gonna be that simple_

_Though I can't spell it out for you_

Dean was getting fed up with waiting though, it was beginning to become clear that if he wanted Luna, he was going to have to do something about it. He was going to put himself out there, hopefully she would meet him halfway. If she didn't. . . well, he would think about that later.

Hopefully she would at least give him a chance, but then again, she might think that he was trying to hurt her. But really, he thought they were good enough friends that Luna would trust him. It would be fine. Except for the part about him spilling his guts to the girl he was in love with.

_If you'd just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'd never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if we'd missed out on each other._

Dean was going to do it, Luna might be a little silly sometimes, but she was sometimes reasonable when it came to serious things. Operative word being "sometimes." But that was part of why he loved her, if he couldn't accept such a large part of who she was, then he didn't deserve her, did he? Luna's craziness was one of the reasons that he loved her, everything was going to be fine.

All he had to do was tell her how he felt. And he would have to make her see reason, everything was going to fine. All he had to do was make her realize how perfect for each other that they would be.

_But it's not the same_

_No, it's never the same _

_If you don't feel it too_

He was freaking himself out, what was he going to say?

What was he going to do?

What was _she_ going to do?

What if she didn't feel the same way?

Worse yet, what if she felt that way about someone . . . else?

_If you'd meet me half way _

_If you would meet me half way_

_It could be the same for you_

He knew they could be happy. He could do this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't do this, she was dating someone else. His worst nightmare. Stupid Harry. . . Dean wasn't sure whether he should be angry , sad, or relieved that Harry had told him about Luna and Neville.

Stupid Neville, okay so maybe that was a little harsh, but Luna was supposed to be his. His bright firefly. So why couldn't Luna realize that? Why hadn't she told him herself that she was dating Neville? They were friends, weren't they?

_If you'd just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'd never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if we'd missed out on each other._

_Just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'd never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if we'd missed out on each other now_

They would have been perfect for each other. . .

_Missed out on each other now_

_Missed out on each other now_

_Missed out on each other now_

. . . and they still could be.. Now all he had to do was make Luna realize that.

_Realize Realize_

_Realize Realize_

A/N Thank you for reading! I hoped you liked it . Review please.


End file.
